


Baron Is Real.

by unworldlycreature



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, and is a art kid, baron is real au, cause this fandom needs more of that, don’t take this seriously, pining Fabian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unworldlycreature/pseuds/unworldlycreature
Summary: Baron is real, so is Fabians love.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Baron
Kudos: 26





	Baron Is Real.

Laughter is shared, and moments are had. In the lively place of Basrars. But the night gradually reaches its end. As they all part their ways eventually it’s just Fig, Riz, and Fabian. 

“Well I’m glad for you Fabian, seems like things are going good with you and the sea.” Fig said and finished her drink. Riz nods then looks at his crystal and chuckles. 

Fig and Fabian both raise an eyebrow at that, as Riz looks up at them. “What?” 

He asks and shrugs his coat on. It was a simple grey coat, and fit him nicely Fabian noted. 

“You know what, who’s got your head in the clouds the Ball?” He asked with a teasing tone. 

Riz rolls his eyes in that semi-adorable way he does. And has as long as Fabian could remember. “Just an inside joke with uh- you know what. Whatever. My boyfriend.”

Fabian almost spits his drink out, as Fig lets out a giggle. She’s definitely had too much sugar. 

“You’re joking!” She started. 

Please be joking. 

“Who is the lucky lad, that is the romance partner of the one and only Riz Gukgak?” She continues. 

Fabian set his cup down a little to harshly, he noticed the light cracking sound that came from it. It didn’t seem the other two did, which is good. Because he couldn’t explain why it happened. 

He clears his throat. “Do tell, the Ball.” 

“Well his name is Baron. And- there he is!” He said with a grin. He looked to a fellow shorter than Fabian, but still taller than Riz. 

He had half a head of hair, which the other side was long and dark brown. He was lanky, and had paint stains and splatters on his clothes. Baron, wore jeans and a tee shirt. With a flannel overtop it. 

Riz stood on the chair and frowns lightly as he wiped away paint on Barons face. “Painting?” 

Baron chuckle and smiles at Riz with adoration in his eyes. He was annoyingly casual about nodding and kissing Riz’s cheek. 

“You know it. All I would need to survive is you and art... mostly you.” 

Riz’s cheek go a lighter green, and Fabian feels a twang in his stomach. Like a foul note that was too loud. 

“Shut up. I want you too officially meet Fig. I’m sure you’ve heard of her and this is-“

“Fabian Aramais Seacaster. Glad to make your acquaintance.” He said with a curt smile and tight voice. The twinge in his gut becoming louder. 

Louder as Riz comfortably leans on this human Baron, as Baron wraps an arm around his waist. It becomes louder as it overtakes his senses as he sees Barons mouth move with a smile and saying some annoying thing he’s sure. But he’s brought back as Riz laughs. So he gives a smile and nod. 

“Well greetings aside, I’m tired. Let’s hit the road.” Riz said and Baron nods. Riz hops down from the chair and the two hold hands. 

“Catch you later Riz!” He hears Fig say as the two start walking out. 

“Bye Fig! See ya Fabian!” Riz replied. 

Fabian waves. “Goodbye the Ball!” 

Once he knows the two are gone, he sighs and looks at Fig in front of him. On the other side of the table. 

He couldn’t get the sight of Riz blushing out of his head, how Baron held Riz in his arms. How Riz was comfortable with that. Who did that guy think he was? Just understanding, knowing, loving- 

“Fabian! You’re zoning out on me dude, what’s wrong?” Fig asked after snapping a finger in front of his face a couple times. 

He shakes his head. “I think I’m jealous... about Baron and Riz.” 

“I thought you were fine, with your life on the sea and all that?” She asked knowingly confused. 

Another shake of the head. “No, no, no. I’m jealous that Baron is with Riz. Fig I think I’m... I’m in love with Riz Gukgak.” 

-

The next morning he was sitting with his mother and Gilear at the dining room table. Cathilda finished clearing away the dirty dishes of the breakfast that was had. 

Fabian was deep in thought the night before, wondering what to do. And was struggling with the same problem that very morning. So he turned to the next best option of help. 

“Mummy, what do you do when... you love someone. But they’ve found that love and happiness in someone else that isn’t you?” 

He looks at her, as she calmly sets down the newspaper. She looks at him and begins to speak. 

“You can, leave them be in their happiness. Let yourself find ale and other luxuries as you get over it, or,” She looks him dead serious in the eyes. 

“If that doesn’t work, you woo them. Show them what you’re capable of, and challenge the opposition to show your future lover who is more worthy of their love.”


End file.
